Яндекс.Карты
Яндекс.Карты — поисково-информационный картографический сервис Яндекса. Открыт в 2004 году. На сервисе представлены подробные карты всего мира. Есть поиск по карте, информация о пробках, прокладка маршрутов и панорамы улиц крупных и других городов«Яндекс» запустил подробную карту мира. Для России, Украины, Белоруссии и Казахстана используются только собственные карты компании, которые обновляются ежемесячно; данные для остальных стран мира поставляет компания «НАВТЭК». Маршрут прокладывается даже тогда, когда точка отправления и финальная точка находятся на территориях разных стран. По состоянию на март 2012 года российская аудитория ресурса достигает 16,2 миллиона пользователей«Яндекс.Карты» впервые опубликовали панорамы интерьеров зданий | Интернет | Digit. Интернет-журнал о технологиях. Глубоко о высоком. Возможности Карты доступны в четырёх вариантах: схемы, спутниковые снимки, совмещённые и Народная карта. Набор возможностей по работе с картами достаточно обширен, но в наиболее полном объёме доступен лишь для ограниченного числа городов. Доступен поиск как по географическим объектам (адресам, улицам, городам, регионам и странам), так и по организациям. На картах имеется возможность измерять расстояние и прокладывать маршруты. Для ряда городов доступен сервис «Яндекс.Пробки»: индикатор автодорожных заторов. Уровень заторов определяется по десятибалльной цифровой шкале и по четырёхцветной графической, информация собирается с дорожных камер«Яндекс» подправит «Народную карту», Gazeta.ru, 29 июня 2010 г.. Показания этого сервиса могут учитываться при автоматической прокладке маршрутов. 353x353px|мини|Автомобиль, снимающий [[Яндекс.Панорамы|панорамы для Яндекса.]] Имеется возможность в реальном времени просматривать изображения с веб-камер, установленных, как правило, вдоль крупнейших магистралей и возле развязок. Панорамы улиц 9 сентября 2009 года для Москвы начал действовать сервис «Яндекс.Панорамы». Позже панорамы стали доступны для других городов. 25 января 2012 г. были представлены панорамы Санкт-Петербурга и окрестностей с высоты птичьего полёта. Для съёмок использовались вертолёт и дирижабль. Съёмки проходят на высоте 150—200 метровПанорамы — на взлёт!. Мобильные приложения В 2010 году появилось мобильное приложение «Яндекс.Карты», совмещающее основную функциональность Яндекс.Карт с навигационной, в 2012 — мобильное приложение «Яндекс.Навигатор», работающее только как навигатор. Изначальное стремление охватить весь спектр доступных операционных систем для мобильных устройств было впоследствии отброшено; усилия разработчиков сосредоточены на трёх операционных системах: iOS, Android и Windows Phone. В отличие от аналогичных приложений других компаний, приложения Яндекса являются онлайн-приложениями, т.е. обязательно требуют наличия интернета для полноценной работы. При отсутствии интернета в Яндекс.Картах и Яндекс.Навигаторе возможно только визуальное отображение карт из кэша, если таковой накоплен или скачан заранее. Однако при наличии интернета постоянный обмен данных с сервером позволяет не только обновлять визуальные данные о пробках, но и перестраивать маршрут в зависимости от изменений дорожной ситуации и осуществлять постоянный обмен открытыми стандартизованными данными между самими пользователями. Источники Поставщики картографических данных Яндекс. КартПользовательское соглашение: * © 2012 NAVTEQ * © Bundesamt für Eich- und Vermessungswesen * © EuroGeographics * © IGN 2009 – BD TOPO ® * © Copyright Geomatics Ltd. * Copyright © 2003; Top-Map Ltd. * Copyright © 2000; Norwegian Mapping Authority * Source: IgeoE – Portugal * Spain - Información geográfica propiedad del CNIG * Sweden - Based upon electronic data National Land Survey Sweden * Switzerland - Topografische Grundlage: Bundesamt für Landestopographie. * United Kingdom Contains Ordnance Survey data © Crown copyright and database right 2010 * Mexico - Fuente: INEGI (Instituto Nacional de Estadística y Geografía) * © Hema Maps Pty. Ltd, 20XX. Copyright. Based on data provided under license from PSMA Australia Limited (www.psma.com.au). Product incorporates data which is © 20XX Telstra Corporation Limited, GM Holden Limited, Intelematics Australia Pty Ltd, NAVTEQ International LLC, Sentinel Content Pty Limited and Continental Pty Ltd. * © Survey of Israel data source * © Royal Jordanian Geographic Centre 18 апреля 2011 года Яндекс опубликовал карту, сделанную своими картографами на территории Москвы и Московской области, а это значит, что изменения будут вноситься более оперативно и жалобы о неточностях карты отправляются сразу в Яндекс, а не к поставщику картПервая карта, сделанная Яндексом. Спутниковые данные предоставлены ООО ИТЦ «СКАНЭКС», выполнившим обработку спутниковых снимков со спутников IRS (владелецы ANTRIX Corporation Ltd., European Space Imaging GmBH, DigitalGlobe, Inc.), «WorldView-2» (DigitalGlobe, Inc.), IKONOS (Geo Eye, Inc.), TerraColor (Earthstar Geographics). Схемы дорожных развязок Москвы и Санкт-Петербурга предоставлены 2КаМедиа. Схемы дорожных развязок Киева предоставлены компанией Транснавиком. Панорамная съемка выполнена компанией Neq4. Информация о дорожной ситуации (состоянии загруженности автомобильных дорог) предоставлена ООО «Яндекс.Пробки». Видеокамеры — информация предоставлена ООО «Яндекс. Пробки» и АКАДО. Информация о маршрутах движения городского общественного транспорта предоставлена ГУП «Мосгортранс» (г. Москва), ООО «Дискус Медиа» (г. Санкт-Петербург). Масштаб Максимальный масштаб Яндекс.карт — 1:1600 (Санкт-Петербург, Екатеринбург, Тверь). Москва и большинство крупных городов России, а также Киев и Минск) представлены в масштабе до 1:2000. В масштабе 1:16000 представлена вся территория Украины, в 1:30000 — вся территория Белоруссии. Максимальный масштаб, в котором доступна любая точка на территории России — 1:660 000 (районы Крайнего севера). Вся территория Казахстана доступна в масштабе 1:6600, остальные страны Центральной Азии, а также всё Закавказье — от 1:2 300 000. Полностью покрыты территории таких стран как: Эстония, Латвия, Литва, Австрия, Венгрия, Польша, Чехия, Германия, Франция, страны Бенилюкса, Великобритания и Ирландия в масштабе 1:30000; Испания, Португалия, Италия, все Балканы, Турция и Кипр в масштабе от 1:66000. Египет представлен в масштабе 1:100 000. Весь мир доступен в масштабе от 1:3 000 000. Спорные территории Территории с неоднозначным правовым статусом на Яндекс. Картах обозначены следующим образом: * Абхазия — независимое государство; * — в составе Сербии; * Республика Крым — для пользователей из Украины полуостров обозначен как часть Украины, для пользователей из России — как часть России ; * Нагорно-Карабахская Республика — в составе Азербайджана; столица отмечена как Ханкенди ( ); * САДР (Западная Сахара) — независимое государство; * ТРСК (Северный Кипр) — в составе Республики Кипр; * 22px|Флаг Приднестровской Молдавской Республики Приднестровская Молдавская Республика — в составе Молдавии; названия городов даны преимущественно на молдавском языке; * 22px|Флаг Китайской народной республики Тайвань — в составе КНР; * — независимое государство; Примечания Ссылки * Сайт сервиса * Полный список городов, покрытых Панорамами Яндекса. * * Спутниковые снимки на Яндекс. Картах * Клуб Мобильных Яндекс.Карт на Я.ру * Документация по функциям Яндекс.Карт и Яндекс.Навигатора * «Яндекс» создал лучшую в России соцсеть | }} Категория:Виртуальные атласы Карты Категория:Веб-картография Категория:Сайты, появившиеся в 2004 году